Life as a homosexual
by Sorafanluver
Summary: Tidus promised himself he wouldn't touch girls because he tought they had cooties. So he was gay or he isn't find out.


**Fentongirl46:so here's a story bout Tidus. **

**Life as a homosexual**

Hey my name's Tidus and I'm different from everyone here on my island because I'm gay.

Everything all started when I was little, I was six years old when they told me girls have cooties. I was touching Kairi when Sora and Riku came. They said that I wasn't supposed to touch Kairi because she had cooties. So at that moment I didn't want to touch girls ever in my life and so that promise is still going in my life. Now I only touch boys, they all find me strange and try to convince me that what they told me was a joke. But I didn't listen because I kept a promise. But then a beutiful girl came to the islands with Sora. Her name's Namine. But I have difficulty resisting to her. Every night I dream about her. Sometimes she talks to me but I get all nervous and I start to blush. But now she's going out with Riku so I forgot what girls are and I'm single since there's no homosexual in this island. Tired of being single I decided to quit this island and go to another island to find a partner for me since I was feeling lonely.So I took the ferry without telling someone and just continued as I did. When I finally arrived it was raining so I ran fast in a hotel and rented a room. I opened the door and threw my black jacket on the bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. I looked into the mirror, it still was the same old me. I bounced on the bed after I got out of the bathroom. I pulled the covers on me and turned off the lamp that was right besides me.Sometimes I wish that I didn't make that promise but I still did it and have to keep it forever. The next morning I woke up and took a shower. I ate breakfast and decided to visit the place. I walked and suddendly bumped into someone. The person helped me get up and I thanked her. It was a guy. Blonde hair and blue eyes about my age. So I introduced myself and learned what his name was, Josh. We walked together and I soon learned he was a homosexual just like me. So we kept talking and it was soon night so I took off and went into my room in the hotel. Then my neighbor rang the doorbell. They say she's sort of psychic maybe she can help me.

''Hi!'' I said cheerfully.

''I've heard of your problems. Ill be glad to help you.''

''So hum what do we do now?''

''You're not a homosexual!''

''Pardon?''

''You use to touch girls when you were little didn't you?''

''Yeah I did!''

''Two of your friends Sora and Riku, told you girls have cooties and you promised you'll never touch girls in your life didn't you?''

''Yeah how do you know all that?''

''Never heard of the rumors about me being some sort of psychic?''

''Yeah''

''Now let me finish''interrupted the girl.''Do you know what's a homosexual?''

''Yes because I am one.''

''You don't understand being a homosexual is something you are already when you're born. Don't tell me you've never been attracted by a girl?''

''Yeah I've been attracted by a girl named Namine why?''

''That means you're no a homosexual. Forget that stupid promise in fact do you ever respect your promises. No so for this one it's ok if you don't respect it. All of your friends at Destiny Islands miss you. So get your butt up and take the ferry and return to your friends. And something else, there's someone special there. You were meant to be there. That special someone loves you but is afraid of your reaction. I won't tell who it is. Take care.'' the girl left.

Oh my gosh I can't believe this was all a lie because of a stupid promise, but what about Josh maybe he tought I was the perfect one. Nah she said I was meant to be with a girl maybe it's Namine. So I decided to take the ferry in the morning since it was the night.The next morning I packed my things as fast as I could and went to take the ferry. So when I finally arrived I decided to let m things at my house and go see my friends. I went to my house and bumped into someone. It was a girl it seemed she was angry at someone as she mumbled some words. Her blonde hair all to one side like always were in her face and removed them within a couple of seconds with her hand.

She looked at me as her eyes widened.

''Tidus?Weren't you gone?'' she asked me and gently puts her head on my shoulder. I could hear her crying.

''What is it Namine?''

''I thought I wouldn't see you anymore. I've missed you.''

''Hey I was only gone two days.''

''It doesn't matter you weren't there.''

''Are you okay?'' I asked to her.

''Yeah I'm so relieved you're here because I wanted to tell you something.''

''And what's that?''

''I love you''

''I do too that's the reason I came back here.''

''Hey it's Tidus!''said Sora.

''What happened?''

''I was never gay finally it was all a lie and now I'm going out with Namine.''

''OH yeah I forgot you and Riku broke up. Well another couple maybe we can double date you, me, Namine and Kairi.''

''Yeah I hope not''I laughed.

''What?''

''I'm kidding.''

_**The end**_

_**so finally finished. Plz R&R**_


End file.
